Sticking Together Literally
by Psi Kat
Summary: Another ML romance. RikBG. Summary inside.
1. Default Chapter

Sticking Together - Literally

by S.H.M.J.

S.: Hi y'all! Guess what? This is another ML romance fic!

H.: Before we get into that, however, we need to apologize to Rikochet Loves Buena Girl.

M.: _She_ is the one who had the first ML romance fic on this site.

J.: Okay, enough of that.

Sticking Together - Literally

Summary: What would happen if Rikochet and Buena Girl got stuck together? Let's find out!

Rating: PG. (This is the system we've always used and we're not changing now.)

Disclaimer: We do not own Mucha Lucha, it belongs to Eddie Mort.

S.: However, we are fortunate enough to have contact with him!

H.: So, Eddie, if you are reading this...

M.: Will you please leave at little review for us?

J.: Yeah, we practically died of excitement when we saw that your blog had a link to our story!

* * *

Chapter 1: Monday Morning and a Lot of Glue

It started out just like any other day at the Foremost World-Renowned International School of Lucha. The sun was shining, the lessons were boring, the Headmistress was screaming - the usual. Then...

"**Students!**"

The Headmistress crashed through the classroom door. She then calmed down. "Students, this weekend there is going to be a crafts fair to raise money for our school. Each of you are expected to make something to sell. If you do NOT make anything, I will personally wrestle you for the crowds entertainment - GOT IT?" she said. Without waiting for an answer, she left. Senor Hasbeena clapped his hands together. "Well then, kids, let's get to it!" At once, all the students jumped up from their desks and grabbed supplies.

In the midst of all this chaos, two students walked carefully over, ducking on occasion, to get their supplies. The boy's name was Rikochet and the girl's Buena Girl. "What are you going to make, Rikochet?" Buena Girl asked. He shrugged. "I have no idea. I just want to make something so I don't have to wrestle with _her_," Rikochet replied. "Well, I'm going to make corn husk dolls - there are plenty of dried corn husks here that nobody's taking," Buena Girl informed him. Rikochet blinked. "How do you make corn husk dolls?" he asked. "If you help me, I'll show you," she answered. Rikochet agreed.

It actually wasn't that hard to make the dolls. Buena Girl showed him how to twist the leaves right and how to use thread to secure the doll. Then they made little jewelry out of corn kernals and decorated the doll. "_iCaliente!_" Rikochet said when they had made seven dolls. Buena Girl smiled. "See? Nothing to it," she said. The two smiled at each other for a moment.

"HELP!"

"_iMira!_"

"Somebody stop it!"

Rikochet and Buena Girl whipped around. The Flea was somehow accidently squirting glue in every direction. Evryone was running, ducking, trying to escape. The two looked in dismay at each other, then sprang for the door.

SPLAT!

A stream of glue hit them before they made it to the door. Without knowing it, their hands gripped together tightly. The glue slowly died away. But by that point, there was glue everywhere. The Headmistress soon entered. "You, Flea! Detention all this week!" she hollered after surveying the damage and hearing the story. The Flea left, and everyone started cleaning up. That's when Buena Girl noticed that her and Rikochet's hands were holding each other. She tried to pull away. Her hand wasn't moving. "Um, Rikochet...?" she said. He turned to her. "_Si?_" he asked. Buena Girl held up their hands. Rikochet looked startled, then he tried to pull away. Nothing. Their eyes met with slight dismay. "Oh _buena_," Buena Girl sighed. "We're in trouble," Rikochet said.

"Well, let's at least get our dolls," Buena Girl said. Rikochet nodded and they headed over to where their dolls were. Amazingly, two of the dolls had managed to survive the Flea's glue attack without any damage. The rest were trashed. Making sure the glue was dry, they threw the five dolls away. "How are we going to replace them? We're both minus one hand," Rikochet asked. Buena Girl looked troubled. "I don't know," she said. She looked very disappointed. Rikochet gently put his other hand on her shoulder. "We can find a way," he said confidently. Buena Girl looked up at him. "Thanks Rikochet," she said. Then, her face turned absolutely pale as a realization came over her. "What?" Rikochet asked urgently. In dismay, Buena Girl replied:

"How are we going to go to the bathroom, change our clothes, and bathe?"

* * *

S.: LOL! Cliffhanger!

H.: And we know there's not a whole lot of romance right now -

M.: But it'll pick up, and that's a promise.

J.: Oh, and if you have any ideas of what they can go through now that they're stuck together, please say so in your review.

S.: Now then, click on that little button down there and speak.

H.: But...

M.: This is just a reminder...

J.: We want...

All: NO FLAMES!

R&R

S.H.M.J.


	2. Together on a Monday Night

Sticking Together - Literally

by Mandy's Wiccan Assistant

MWA: Yeah, I'm writing by myself again. My friends and I agreed it for was best.

Okay, enough chit-chat. Here's chapter 2.

Sticking Together - Literally

Summary: What would happen if Rikochet and Buena Girl got stuck together? Let's find out!

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own Mucha Lucha. It belongs to Eddie Mort and Lili Chin. I also don't own ABBA, or the song "Money, Money, Money."

Chapter 2: Together on a Monday Night

* * *

After a great discussion (with some deep blushing) Rikochet and Buena Girl agreed to give up bathing and fresh clothes for the time they were stuck together. But," Rikochet said nervously. "The bathroom isn't something that can be avoided." Buena Girl nodded. "I know," she said, looking slightly worried. She stared out the window. Rikochet winced, then slowly ventured, "What if we just promise not to look at each other?" Buena Girl slowly turned back to him. "Hey, it was just a suggestion," he said. Buena Girl sighed. "It's the best option we have," she replied, though she still didn't look especially thrilled. Rikochet then reached out and gently touched her cheek. "Hey, we can make this work if we try, Buena Girl," he said. To his surprise, Buena Girl lifted her own hand and gripped his. They smiled at each other. 

BRRRING!

The bell rang for dismissal. The kids all ran to their lockers except Rikochet and Buena Girl who followed at a more leisurely pace. They reached their lockers. Rikochet reached for his, and Buena Girl reached for hers. Their hands stayed together. They both looked nervously at each other. "Wow, like we needed another _problema_," Rikochet said. "Let's do your locker first," Buena Girl said. She carefully held Rikochet's padlock, and he unlocked it and got his things. Buena Girl couldn't help but stare at all of Rikochet's El Rey decorations. "You are a _really_ big fan, I see," she said. Rikochet blinked, then realized what she was talking about. "Oh, yeah. I really like all the El Rey stuff - I'm one of the biggest collectors around." "Impressive," Buena Girl said.

"Now your locker," he said. She nodded, and grabbed her padlock now. After a minute, Rikochet realized he didn't know her combination. "Um, what's your combo?" he asked. "Oh!" Buena Girl said. She dropped her voice. "7 left, 24 right, 74 left, 29 right," she whispered. Rikochet carefully spun her padlock until it opened. To his surprise, Rikochet saw lots of ABBA posters and stickers decorating her locker. "_You_ like ABBA?" he asked. Buena Girl nodded in surprise. "I thought you knew. They are the best band ever. I don't care if other people have an opinion. They are the best." She then tried to get her stuff out. "What do you need out of here?" Rikochet asked. "Just my notebook from _Corazon de Lucha_ class," she replied. He grabbed it for her. "_Gracias_, Rikochet," she said, smiling. He smiled back.

Of course, that's when the Flea came over to join them. "_Hola, amigos,_" he said glumly. Rikochet and Buena Girl glanced at him. "Hey there Flea," Rikochet replied. The Flea sighed. "The Flea hopes that the Headmistress does not do anything to the Flea's spleen," he muttered. "FLEA!" The Headmistress yelled from her office. "_iAy!_ Gotta go! Bye!" The Flea screamed as he ran down the hall. Rikochet and Buena Girl shook their heads and left.

As they were leaving, yet another problem occured to Rikochet. "Uh, Buena Girl?" he said. She glanced at him. "Where are we going to sleep?" he asked. Buena Girl halted. "Great. Yet another problem presents itself," she said. They finally got to Tikochet's house. "Well," he started. "Let's just explain the problem and see what our options are," he said. Buena Girl then gave him a fake glare. "You do realize that the only option is a prolonged sleepover?" she asked. Rikochet then grinned. "I guess there are silver linings to every cloud," he said. This made them both laugh, then they went into Rikochet's house. Mama was in the kitchen cooking dinner. "_Hola, mi jovencito,_" she said before turning around. She saw Buena Girl standing there, and then her eyes travled to their hands. "Uh," she started again. "What is this?" she asked. "Well, Rikochet began..."

(15 minutes later)

"...and that's what's happened," Buena Girl finished. Mama blinked, then said, "Well, Buena Girl, I think we should call your parents and have them over for awhile to talk," she said. Buena Girl agreed, and Mama went to call. Seeing nothing better to do, Rikochet and Buena Girl went into the living room to watch some TV. "I hope there's something good on today," Buena Girl said. "So do I," Rikochet replied. They sat down on the sofa together and turned on the TV. They went through a couple channels together - "Booooring." "AAH! CHANGE THE CHANNEL!" - before finally finding a music video channel. "This should work for the both of us," Rikochet said. Buena Girl nodded in agreement. Playing on the TV right now was an old ABBA song, "Money, Money, Money." Buena Girl gasped. "It was lucky we found this when we did," she said. "You like this song?" Rikochet asked. She nodded in repsonse. Rikochet then became silent so he could listen.

**I work all night, I work all day,  
To pay the bills I have to pay -  
Ain't it sad?  
And still there never seems to be  
A single penny left for me -  
That's too bad.  
In my dreams I have a plan:  
If I got me a wealthy man,  
I wouldn't have to work at all,  
I'd fool around and have a ball.**

Rikochet's foot started tapping along with the beat of the song. Then Buena Girl started to gently sway back and forth beside him. They glanced at each other, smiling, then returned their gazes to the TV.

**Money, money, money.  
Must be funny.  
In the rich man's world.  
Money, money, money.  
Always sunny.  
In the rich man's world.  
Aha, aha.  
All the things I could do,  
If I had a little money,  
It's a rich man's world.  
It's a rich man's world.**

By that point, both Rikochet and Buena Girl were rocking side to side together. They looked at each other and grinned.

**A man like that is hard to find.  
But I can't get him off my mind.  
Ain't it sad.  
And if he happens to be free,  
I bet he wouldn't fancy me -  
That's too bad.  
So I must leave, I'll have to go,  
To Las Vegas or Monaco,  
And win a fortune in a game.  
My life will never be the same.**

Rikochet then gestured out to the floor. Buena Girl felt herself blush, then nodded. The two got up off the sofa and started dancing together.

**Money, money, money.  
Must be funny.  
In the rich man's world.  
Money, money, money.  
Always sunny.  
In the rich man's world.  
Aha, aha.  
All the things I could do,  
If I had a little money.  
It's a rich man's world.**

As they danced, Buena Girl found herself resting her head against Rikochet's chest. This surprised both of them, but Rikochet wasn't at all bothered by it. On the contrary, he found himself enjoying the feel of Buena Girl against him. Buena Girl also found herself enjoying it. She listened as Rikochet's heart started to speed up. It took her a moment to realize that her heart was doing the exact same thing. She turned her head slightly, and their eyes connected. Now they were both blushing heavily.

**Money, money, money.  
Must be funny.  
In the rich man's world.  
Money, money, money.  
Always sunny.  
In the rich man's world.  
Aha, aha.  
All the things I could do,  
If I had a little money.  
It's a rich man's world.  
It's a rich man's world.**

As the song finished, Rikochet dipped Buena Girl low. They stayed there for a moment, gazing at each other. That's when they heard some applause. Rikochet brought Buena Girl up, and they both turned to see all their parents applauding. "Bravo, _mijo,_" Lone Star said, grinning. "You dance so _buena, Princessa,_" Buena Mom said. Both kids blushed. Mama smiled. "We decided that you kids could stay here until your hands come undone," she said. Buena Girl and Rikochet nodded. "But, since it's a school night, you two had best get ready for bed," she said.

Finally, after several trials, from the sink to the toilet, the two were as ready for bed as they could be. They awkwardly crawled into Rikochet's bed together. "Well...good night, Buena Girl," Rikochet said. "Good night, Rikochet," Buena Girl answered. Then they tried to turn over. Their hands were preventing them from moving that way. That meant that they would have to sleep facing each other. Blushing harder then ever, the two eventually gave up and fell asleep.

* * *

MWA: LOL! Another chapter done! Woo-hoo!  
Okay, I bet you're all wondering why I made Buena Girl an ABBA fan. Well, I can picture her singing a lot of ABBA songs - "Dancing Queen," Mamma Mia," Super Trouper," etc - and, of course, my mom FINALLY got me my first ABBA album! Oh yeah baby! 

Oh, and here's my comments to my reviewers:

**Danielle**: Thank you! Glad to hear it.

**Rikochet Loves Buena Girl**: OO How'd you know? You're good...

**UnknownPerson**: _iGracias!_ I'm glad you think so.

**Rod G**: You and me both! I mean, Atomic Betty (DIE! lol) has it's own category, and it just came out! Why shouldn't ML have it's own category?

**Eddie M**: _iMuchas gracias!_ Thanks for reviewing. And that's an interesting idea...

Stay buena y'all! And keep an eye out for chapter 3!

Mandy's Wiccan Assistant


	3. Tag Team Tuesday

Sticking Together - Literally

by Mandy's Wiccan Assistant

MWA: Okay, I'm back! I'm sorry about the wait, but I was being held hostage by a blurple dragon named Bob in a nearby cave and he was holding me so he could get a gold ransom worth $12,000,000 and when he got it I had to walk back over two mountains, facing bears, cougars, and Zipawoweemomeemwahs...

You aren't buying a word of this, are you? Okay, what really happened was I was in a play, and we had rehearsals EVERY NIGHT FOR TWO WEEKS! Then we did the play for 4 days. And THEN I was at Governor's School as an intern for two more weeks. My juices were just drained. Oh well, I got my first paycheck! Woo-hoo!

Anyway, kutos to the patient ML fans. Here's Chapter 3!

Sticking Together - Literally

Summary: What would happen if Rikochet and Buena Girl got stuck together? Let's find out!

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own ML or it's characters. They belong to the wonderful minds of Eddie Mort and Lili Chin much. However, if you hang around on Deviantart, you'll reconize my character. I also don't own the song "Take a Chance on Me," by ABBA.

Tidbit: If you're a Megawatt/Electricity supporter, you'll like this chapter!

Chapter 3: Tag Team Tuesday

* * *

(The next morning)

Rikochet slowly stirred as the sun's rays came into his room. He glanced to his side and saw Buena Girl as she was waking up. "Hi, Buena Girl," he murmured. "Hi, Rikochet," she replied. Their eyes shot open. "WHAT THE-" they started. Then they remembered what had happened the day before. "Uh, good morning, Buena Girl," Rikochet said quickly, feeling himself blush. Buena Girl's cheeks were flamming too. "Good morning, Rikochet," she said nervously. "Uh, to breakfast?" he said quickly. She nodded and they headed into the kitchen.

The two quietly ate their breakfast that morning, then got ready for school and set off. When they arrived, the Flea was waiting for them outside. "Rikochet, Buena Girl! You are not going to BELIEVE what has happened to the Flea!" he screamed, grabbing onto Rikochet's mask. Rikochet and Buena Girl shook their heads. "I'm pretty sure we could believe it," Buena Girl muttered. "The Headmistress..." the Flea began. "I AM GOING TO WRESTLE HER AT THE FAIR ON SATURDAY!" he screamed. At that, Buena Girl and Rikochet walked off. "You deserve it, Flea," Rikochet called back before entering the school.

That's when another problem came about.

The two walked to their first class with Midcarda. The Flea came in shortly. After a few moments, Midcarda announced, "Class, today, as you all should know, is Tag Team Tuesday." (Buena Girl and Rikochet looked in horror at each other.) "You must all wrestle, no exceptions. Also, just to remind you, your match today will count as 85 of your yearly grade...so there's absolutely no pressure!" Midcarda then said. "What I will do is choose two wrestlers, and they will each choose a partner. Once someone has wrestled, they won't do it again. To start with..." he looked around the room. Both Rikochet and Buena Girl had their free fingers crossed. "...The Flea and...Minotoro."

Rikochet and Buena Girl sighed in relief as the chosen two went to the wrestling ring. Midcarda then shouted, "Choose your partners!" Both Minotoro and Flea looked around the crowd. Minotoro's eye landed on Cindy Slam. "I pick Cindy Slam, Mr. Midcarda," Minotoro said. "GRRR!" Cindy replied before climbing into the ring. Slightly panicking, Flea looked wildly around the room. Zero Kelvin...Megawatt...Dustania...

Dustania!

"Dustania! Dustania will be my partner!" The Flea cried. The dusty girl stared at him in surprise, but got in the ring without protest. "Then...LUCHARAAAAAN!" Midcarda yelled.

As the two pairs began their match, Buena Girl subconciously rested her head on Rikochet's shoulder. Rikochet in turn gently squeezed her hand. Then they both realized what they were doing and jumped apart - as much as they could. They both blushed a deep scarlet. "I, uh...sorry!" they both said. Then they both had to duck as Cindy Slam was thrown right over their heads. They turned back to the ring, where Dustania and the Flea were standing triumphantly over a pinned Minotoro. "The winners...Dustania and Flea!" Midcarda hollered. Dustania and the Flea grinned at each other and threw their arms around each other happily. Everyone, including Rikochet and Buena Girl, gasped, but neither wrestler seemed to care. They exited the ring hand-in-hand.

Midcarda shook himself and looked over the crowd of students. His eyes landed on Electricity. "Our next wrestlers will be...Electricity..." he searched the crowd for someone. That's when he zeroed in on Rikochet. "And Rikochet!" he said. Rikochet and Buena Girl groaned. "Looks like you're my partner, Buena Girl," he said. She nodded, and they went up along with Electricity. Midcarda stared at Rikochet and Buena Girl, then his eyes went to their hands. "I take it you'll be partners?" he said. The two resisted rolling their eyes and nodded. Midcarda nodded and turned to Electricity. "You're partner?" he asked. Electricity swung her head to face the students. "Megawatt!" she called. " Me?" he cried. "Yes you! Come on, Megawatt!" she said, her eyes slightly pleading with him. "Alright then!" he hollered. He jumped into the ring to stand beside her.

"LUCHARAAAAAN!"

**If you change your mind, I'm the first in line.  
Honey, I'm still free, take a chance on me.  
If you need me, let me know, gonna be around.  
If you got no place to go, when you're feeling down.  
If you're all alone, when the pretty birds have flown.  
Honey I'm still free, take a chance on me.**

Megawatt started to power up his bulb. Electricity lept fiercely at her two opponents, who tried to go seperate directions but were thrown back together because of their hands. Electricity ended up focusing all her weight on them both, throwing them quite a distance. They both groaned from headaches.

Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie.  
If you put me to the test, If you let me try.  
Take a chance on me, take a chance on me.  
We can go dancing, we can go walking.  
As long as we're together.  
Listen to some music, maybe just talking.  
You'd get to know me better.

Rikochet and Buena Girl felt dazed from the blow. Then Buena Girl saw Megawatt and his bulb. "Uh, Rikochet?" she said, pointing to Megawatt. Then Electricity came at them again. He frowned, then said, "Follow my lead, Buena Girl."

'Cause you know I've got so much that I wanna do.  
When I dream I'm alone with you, it's magic.  
You want me to leave it there, afraid of a love affair.  
But I think you know, that I can't let go.

As Electricity came toward them, Rikochet and Buena Girl leaped out of the way together, sending Electricity into a rebound. But now they were truely working as a team. Even Megawatt, who was now fully charged and powerful, couldn't get them now.

If you change your mind, I'm the first in line.  
Honey, I'm still free, take a chance on me.  
If you need me, let me know, gonna be around.  
If you got no place to go, when you're feeling down.  
If you're all alone, when the pretty birds have flown.  
Honey I'm still free, take a chance on me.  
Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie.  
If you put me to the test, If you let me try.  
Take a chance on me, take a chance on me.

Electricity and Megawatt looked at each other carefully. Then Electricity and Megawatt BOTH sent powerful electric currents toward their opponents. But Rikochet and Buena Girl dodged together, their confidence boosted.

**Oh, you can take your time, baby, I'm in no hurry.  
I know I'm gonna get you.  
You don't wanna hurt me, baby don't worry.  
I ain't gonna let you.  
Let me tell you now, my love is strong enough.  
To last when things are rough, it's magic.  
You say that I waste my time, But I can't get you off my mind.  
No I can't let go, 'cause I love you so. **

Rikochet looked at Buena Girl. "Shall we end this?" he asked. She nodded determinedly. They turned back toward Megawatt and Electricity.

**If you change your mind, I'm the first in line.  
Honey, I'm still free, take a chance on me.  
If you need me, let me know, gonna be around.  
If you got no place to go, when you're feeling down.  
If you're all alone, when the pretty birds have flown.**

Together, they shouted, "THE BUENA-CHET FALLING STAR!" and they formed a large, red-and-green star. Electricity and Megawatt gasped at the star approached.

iSTARRY-EYED!

Rikochet and Buena Girl now stood proudly on top of Megawatt and Electricity. Everyone looked startled - even Midcarda looked stunned. "The winners...although I can't believe it...Buena Girl and Rikochet!" he declared. Everyone else just stared. Buena Girl and Rikochet then nervously walked...and then ran back to their seats. "Okay, that was interesting..." Rikochet said. Buena Girl nodded weakly. "But hey, we still won, right?" Rikochet said. "Yeah, we did win!" Buena Girl said, a note a pride finding her way into her voice. Rikochet's free arm then reached over and took her free hand. They smiled warmly at each other, then rested against each other as Zero Kelvin and La Pinata began to face off with El Gundamo and Penny Plutonium.

Honey, I'm still free, take a chance on me.  
Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see.  
Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me.  
Honey, I'm still free, take a chance on me.  
Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see.  
Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me.  
Honey, I'm still free, take a chance on me.  
Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see.  
Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me.

* * *

MWA: Yes! Chapter three is done at last! Sorry again for the long wait.

Comments to my reviewers:

**Rikochet loves Buena Girl - **Thanks a million! I hope you enjoy the rest too.

**StarTitan92 - **Your fics are great too! Thanks for the review!

Now then, two more things. One, I've decided to put one ABBA song in each chapter to come. Feel free to suggest ones you'd like in the story.  
Two, I would really like some more reviews. The more people review and make suggestions, the better my fics get.

Thanks everyone!

Mandy's Wiccan Assistant


	4. Game Night

Sticking Together Literally

by Diva Divine

DD: Well, I'm back from my period of writer's block! I'm so proud of my loyal readers for being so patient with my long period between writing chapters! So, I won't keep you waiting!

Sticking Together - Literally

Summary: What would happen if Rikochet and Buena Girl got stuck together? Let's find out!

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own ML or it's characters. They belong to the wonderful minds of Eddie Mort and Lili Chin much. However, my character, Dustania, will be mine forever! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! And Kitty is Minotoro Luver's character.  
Oh, and the song "Waterloo," belongs to ABBA. Nor do I own any of the video games in this fic.

Chapter 4: Game Night

After the big Tag-Team day, all of the students were tired. Rikochet and Buena Girl decided to take the bus home instead of walking. When the bus pulled up, they hurried onto the bus and flopped down in a seat.

"Well, today wasn't so bad," Buena Girl said. Rikochet nodded. "Yeah, I know. I can't believe we won!" he replied. Buena Girl nodded eagerly. "You were great in there today, Rikochet," she told him. Rikochet felt his face turn slightly red at the compliment. "Really?" he asked. She nodded. "Well, you were awesome in there too, Rikochet," she replied. The two stared at each other, then their faces grew closer together...

"Hey! Rikochet!"

They jumped in surprise, then turned to see Minotoro, Flea, and Zero Kelvin sitting behind them. "Uh...yeah guys?" Rikochet asked nervously. "Are we still on for tonight, or has it been postponed?" Minotoro asked. Rikochet looked puzzled for a moment, then said, "Yes we are. Bring a girl of choice with you to play." he told them. At that, all three visably brightened. "Alright!" Flea said, then hurried down the asile towards Dustania. The other two boys went back to their seats, while Buena Girl turned her gaze to Rikochet. "What was that about?" she asked curiously. "Oh, on Tuesday nights, the guys come to my house to play video games," Rikochet explained. "Oh," Buena Girl said. Then it hit her. "How are you supposed to play video games with one hand?" she demanded. "Uh...do you want to play?" he asked. Buena Girl blinked, then realized what he was really asking her. "Alright Rikochet, I'll play," she replied.

**My, my, at Waterloo  
Napoleon did surrender  
Oh yeah!  
And I have met my destiny in quite a similar way.**

The bus pulled up to their stop. They quickly got off the bus and hurried to Rikochet's house. Rikochet's mother was already in the kitchen, cooking. "_Hola_, Mama!" he called. "_Buenas tardes, mi jovencito,_" she replied without turning around. "Oh, Mama?" he said before he and Buena Girl went into the living room. "Yes, Rikochet?" she replied. "We are going to have twice the amount of people we normally have over tonight," he told her. Then the two kids went into the living room to get the games ready.****

The history book on the shelf  
Is always repeating itself  
Waterloo! I was defeated, you won the war.  
Waterloo! Promise to love me forever more.  
Waterloo! Couldn't escape if I wanted to.  
Waterloo! Knowing my fate is to be with you.  
Wah-wah-wah-wah-wah Waterloo!  
Finally facing my Waterloo.

As Rikochet started pulling out all his game stuff, Buena Girl felt oddly nervous. She'd not played many video games before, and seeing all the games Rikochet had was starting to intimidate her. "Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters," ... "Tales of Symphonia," ... "Super Mario Smash Brothers," ...there were almost as many games as there were in a store! "Uh, Rikochet?" she started. He turned to her. "Yes, Buena Girl?" he asked. She turned slightly pink. "I don't know how to play any of these games," she said.

**My my!  
I tried to hold you back, but you were stronger.  
Oh yeah!  
And now it seems my only chance is giving up the fight.**

"Oh!" Rikochet said. "Not a problem, I can teach you at least the basics before everyone gets here," he said. She smiled with relief. Rikochet then hooked up his Gamecube and put in Super Mario Smash Brothers. It loaded, and he took a controller and held it up so Buena Girl could grab it with her hand. "Okay, now the controls are very simple..." Rikochet began...

_10 minutes later._

"...And that's how you play!" he said finally. Buena Girl blinked, then said, "Okay, I think I got it," she said. Rikochet smiled. "Wanna give it a try?" he said. She nodded. He then moved the control over the Melee section. "Okay, now press A," he said. Buena Girl obeyed. The list of characters appeared on the screen. "Who do you want to try?" he asked. Buena Girl looked all over the screen of choices. One character then caught her eye. His name was Ness. He didn't look very strong, but something made Buena Girl want to pick him.****

And how I could ever refuse?  
I feel like I win when I lose.  
Waterloo! I was defeated, you won the war.  
Waterloo! Promise to love me forever more.  
Waterloo! Couldn't escape if I wanted to.  
Waterloo! Knowing my fate is to be with you.  
Wah-wah-wah-wah-wah Waterloo!  
Finally facing my Waterloo.

After practicing for a little bit, the doorbell rang. The two kids stopped the game and hurried to the door. When they opened it, Minotoro and Kitty were standing outside. "Hey guys," Buena Girl said cheerfully. Kitty clapped her hands with delight. "Oh goody! You're here for video games too! This is gonna be so much fun!" she cheered. Minotoro grinned sheepishly. "Well, you said to bring a girl..." he said. Rikochet grinned. "I know I did. You made...quite the choice," he said, earning himself a deathly look from both girls. "So, uh...come on in and get comfortable!" he said.

**So how could I ever refuse?  
I feel like I win when I lose.**

Finally, Zero Kelvin had arrived with La Pinata and Flea had arrived with Dustania. They gathered in the living room with churros and quesadillas. They were trying to decide what game the should play first. Kitty smiled eagerly. "Oh! I know! We can play _Secret Agent Barbie!_" she said happily. Everyone stared at her for a moment, then they turned their stare to Minotoro, who sank down a little lower. "Anyone else have any suggestions?" Dustania asked. Buena Girl then said, "What about Super Mario Smash Brothers?" Everyone looked at her, the Flea said, "Super Mario! The Flea is IN!" Everyone else agreed. They set up the controllers so that each pair was playing with one. Rikochet and Buena Girl chose Ness, Kitty and Minotoro chose Peach, Dustania and the Flea chose Zelda, and Zero Kelvin and La Pinata chose Mario.****

Waterloo! Couldn't escape if I wanted to.  
Waterloo! Knowing my fate is to be with you.

When the four characters were unleased on each other, it was quite the fight. The girls were controlling the attack buttons, and the four of them attacked without mercy of any kind. Dustania and Kitty ended up knocking each other's character out of the arena at the same time! In the end, Ness surprised everyone and came out on top. Then, the others left, leaving Buena Girl and Rikochet to themselves.  
**  
Wah-wah-wah-wah-wah Waterloo!  
Finally facing my Waterloo.**

The two then got ready for bed. Then they hopped into Rikochet's bed and snuggled together.

"Good night, Buena Girl."

"Good night, Rikochet."****

Woo-woo-woo-woo Waterloo!  
Knowing my fate is to be with you.  
Wah-wah-wah-wah-wah Waterloo!  
Finally facing my Waterloo.  
Woo-woo-woo-woo Waterloo!  
Knowing my fate is ...

DD: Well, that's chapter 4. Before I sign off, here's my comments to my reviewers:

**StarTitan92**: Thank you for the idea! It's what inspired me to do this chapter. Keep writing your fics! They rock!

**Numbuh 8 da pyon n' Megawatt**: Thanks much!

**Veronica Jhee Cochran**: Yeah, I'm still a Flea lover. :) I know making him wrestle the Headmistress is harsh, but hey, you never know what could happen, right? Thanks for reviewing!

**Nintendo Maximus**: Thank you! I thought it needed some matches here anyway. And yes, the Penny/Gundamo pairing IS a refrence to your fanart - but I support a different Penny pairing. (Any guesses to what it is?)

**Danielle da Minotoro LUVER**: Uh...about that...I wrote this fic way AFTER I met you. But I have never once seen a drawing or anything of Kitty with a mask. (This chapter should make up for it though!) Thanks for the review.

Well, that's it for now! Stay tuned for the next chapter! And keep making suggestions to help me along.

Diva Divinie


	5. Wednesday Fights and Mud

Sticking Together Literally

by Diva Divine

DD: I'm updating! YAY! And okay, I messed up the game's name. Oh well...

Okay enough of that.

Sticking Together - Literally

Summary: What would happen if Rikochet and Buena Girl got stuck together? Let's find out!

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own ML or it's characters. They belong to the wonderful minds of Eddie Mort and Lili Chin much. Also, ABBA owns the song S.O.S. Not mine! (I can wish though - right?)  
I do own Dustania.  
Oh, and this is the chapter that I think will make Rik/BG supporters happy!

Chapter 5: Wednesday Fights and Mud

* * *

When the sun rose the next morning, Rikochet and Buena Girl were wrapped around each other in their sleep. As the sun hit their eyes, they slowly awoke. They glanced at each other sleepily. "Morning, Buena Girl," Rikochet murmured. "_Buenos dias,_ Rikochet," Buena Girl replied. They paused for a moment, gazing at each other. 

Then their eyes fully snapped open.

"AAAAAAH!" they both screamed, jumping as far apart as they could before their snapped them back together. The two stood there for a moment, chest to chest, unable to move. Then they both came back to their senses and got off the bed, blushing majorly. "Well, at least we're awake now, right?" Rikochet commented quickly. Buena Girl nodded and the two went to breakfast.

After stuffing themselves full of sausage, bacon, and eggs, the two started walking toward the bus stop. But they were both feeling a little slow from their meal. "Ugh, maybe I shouldn't have eaten all those sausage patties," Rikochet said, feeling slightly ill. Buena Girl nodded. "Yeah, same here," she said. The two then turned a corner toward the bus stop - and saw their bus speeding away.

"Wait! WAIT!" they both screamed as they started running after the bus. But they couldn't catch it as it sped away towards the school. They stopped, panting. "Oh great, we missed the bus," Rikochet said with some annoyance. "This is so not _buena_!" Buena Girl said. That's when a tiny nerve in Rikochet's head snapped, and he turned on her. "Not buena? Not buena! We just missed the bus! All because you over stuffed yourself with bacon at breakfast!" he yelled. Buena Girl stared at him for a moment. Then her own anger surfaced. "What, this is my fault? Well, for your information, guess who stuffed himself with sausage at breakfast! It's as much your fault as it is mine!"

The two argued all the way to school, where they were caught upon entering and slammed with a detention. ("Don't you dare say this is my fault too!" Buena Girl hissed to Rikochet under her breath.) Then after first period, they met up with the Flea and Dustania in the hallway. "Hey guys!" Dustania said cheerfully. Then she noticed their expressions. "Whoa, who's funeral did you go to?" she asked. Rikochet scowled. "Buena Girl made us late for school and we got detention," he said angrily. "ME! I didn't get us late to anything!" she snapped. "Oh yes you did, Ms. Bacon Lover!" Rikochet shot back.

The Flea and Dustania watched the exchange go back and forth for a few minutes. Then the Flea said, "Hey, guys!" They didn't notice. "GUYS!" he screamed. This time he caught their attention. He frowned at both of them. "The Flea doesn't know why you two are so upset over a stupid detetion. The Flea has to wrestle Headmistress this Saturday!" At that, he buried his head into Dustania's shoulder. Rikochet and Buena Girl watched him for a moment, then Buena Girl said, "Alright, your fate is worse - but it doesn't change the fact that we are angry at each other."

**Where are those happy days,  
They seem so hard to find,  
I try to reach for you,  
But you have closed your mind. **

Dustania nodded in understanding. "Hey, why don't you guys come mud wrestling with the Flea and me later?" Buena Girl and Rikochet stared. "MUD wrestling?" Dustania nodded. "It's supposed to rain later on today, and so Flea and I decided to take full advantage of it. You want to join us?" Buena Girl and Rikochet looked at each other. "Why not?" Rikochet said.

**Whatever happened to our love?  
I wish I understood,  
It used to be so nice,  
It used to be so good.**

So the day wore on. Classes were taught, matches were fought. Finally, school was let out and everybody headed out. Buena Girl and Rikochet then headed to the muddy field where they would meet with Flea and Dustania. They got out there just in time to be hit with a big glob of mud, accidently sent by the Flea while he went after Dustania.

**So when you're near me,  
Darling, can't you hear me, S.O.S.  
The love you gave me,  
Nothing else can save me, S.O.S.  
When you're gone,  
How can I even try to go on?  
When you're gone,  
Though I try, how can I carry on?**

The two muddied wrestlers looked up. "Oh, hi guys!" Flea called cheerfully. "Hi," Rikochet and Buena Girl called back. They came over to join their friends in the mud. Buena Girl kept cringing from the cold slime. Dustania noticed. "Don't worry, you get used to the mud fast," she said. Buena Girl nodded uneasily. "Alright then. Is there anything we need to know about mud wrestling before we start?" Rikochet asked. Bothe Dustania and the Flea grinned. "Have fun!" they both said.

**You seem so far away,  
Though you are standing near.  
You made me feel alive,  
But something died I fear.  
I really tried to make it out.**

"LUCHARAAAAAAAAN!"

At the sound of Rikochet's voice, both pairs flew at each other. After a short time, all four wrestlers were caked in mud. "Okay, this is a little much..." Buena Girl said after awhile. Dustania laughed. "You're kidding. Flea and I sometimes are about three times as muddy. This is nothing." Bothe Buena Girl and Rikochet winced at the thought. Flea nodded in understanding. "You guys can go ahead," he told them.

**I really tried to make it out.  
I wish I understood,  
What happened to our love.  
It used to be so good.**

Rikochet and Buena Girl trudged out of the field, dripping mud as they went. After a minute, Rikochet said, "You know, I'm kind of glad we went." Buena Girl blinked, then thought about it. It had been fun, and the two of them had made a really good team. She smiled. "I'm kind of glad myself," she replied. They grinned at each other, both remembering what had happened during the match. Then Rikochet said, "What do you think my mother will say when we get home?" Buena Girl looked a little worried. "I hope she doesn't make us wash or anything," she murmured.

**So when you're near me,  
Darling, can't you hear me, S.O.S.  
The love you gave me,  
Nothing else can save me, S.O.S.**

As soon as they approached Rikochet's house, Mama came out. She did not look happy. "_iAy, niños!_ What have you done!" The two looked at each other. "Um...mud wrestling?" Rikochet ventured. It didn't help. "Well," Mama started, "I don't care whether you two are stuck together of not! You are going to take a shower now!" And with that, she pointed them towards them bathroom.

**When you're gone,  
How can I even try to go on?  
When you're gone,  
Though I try, how can I carry on?**

After arriving in the bathroom, Rikochet and Buena Girl stared at the shower...and stared...and stared. Finally, Buena Girl asked, "How are we supposed to do this?" Rikochet blinked, then said, "We just shower with our clothes on. Plain and simple." Buena Girl nodded, then started the water. After both of them agreed on temperature, they climbed in. Immeadiately, the mud started to slide off. Buena Girl sighed with relief. It felt good to become clean again.

**So when you're near me,  
Darling, can't you hear me, S.O.S.  
And the love you gave me,  
Nothing else can save me, S.O.S.**

Rikochet smiled as he gazed at Buena Girl. After a moment, she noticed and stared at him. "What?" she asked. "Nothing," he said quickly. Buena Girl frowned, so he replied, "Well, okay, maybe not nothing..." She completely turned to him now. "Do you have something you want to say, Rikochet?" she asked. Giving up, Rikochet nodded. His eyes became passionate. "Buena Girl, I love you. More than anyone else I've ever known." Buena Girl blinked in shock. Rikochet...loved...her. Slowly a smile spread over her face. Feeling a little more secure, Rikochet placed his free arm around her. She did the same, and the two held each other tenderly for a long moment. Their eyes met, and they both realized the depth of their feelings for each other.

**When you're gone,  
How can I even try to go on?  
When you're gone,  
Though I try, how can I carry on?**

Their faces slowly grew closer. Their lips touched briefly, then they put a little more power into the kiss. Then they felt something that they hadn't felt for days.

Their hands were free.

They looked at their hands, then back at each other. "All we had to do all this time was take a shower?" Buena Girl said in surprise. "I guess so," Rikochet said, equally surprised. They looked back at each other, shrugged, and resumed their kiss.

When you're gone,  
How can I even try to go on?  
When you're gone,  
Though I try, how can I carry on?

* * *

DD: YAY! I updated! (does the Chicken Dance) Lol. 

Even though that fight was so hard for me to write...but I survived! And now there's only...ONE CHAPTER LEFT!

Wow...I'm going to finish this fic. It's a miracle:D

Read, review, and eat rice!

Diva Divine


	6. A Day at the Fair

**Sticking Together Literally**  
by Diva Divine

DD: Alright! The final chapter is here at last! Woo-hoo! Oh, and happy new year people.  
Enough talk! On with the fic!

Sticking Together - Literally

Summary: What would happen if Rikochet and Buena Girl got stuck together? Let's find out!

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own ML or it's characters. They belong to the wonderful minds of Eddie Mort and Lili Chin much. Also, ABBA owns the song, "The Winner Takes It All." Not mine whatsoever! (I can wish though - right?) Oh, and I don't own the movie, "The Sisterhood of the Travelling Pants." Please excuse me as I vomit.  
I do own Dustania.

Chapter 6: A Day at the Fair

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The day after Rikochet and Buena Girl became separated was one spent in pure bliss. After school, they went to the movies together, though Rikochet wanted to run out of theater due to the fact that the movie was "The Sisterhood of the Travelling Pants." Buena Girl liked it though, so that made him happy. Afterwards, Rikochet also treated Buena Girl to doughnuts at the Slammin' Doughnuts. It was halfway through the meal, though that Buena Girl realized something.

"Rikochet, we still have to finish our corn husk dolls for the fair on Saturday!"

After that, they hurriedly finished their doughnuts and went to Buena Girl's house, because her family had plenty of dried corn husks, beads, and scrap cloth. As the two worked, they began talking. "You know, Buena Girl, I'm kinda glad that we got stuck together like that," Rikochet said as he carefully strung some little beads. "You are?" Buena Girl said in surprise. Rikochet nodded. "Why are you glad? We couldn't bathe or do other things properly while we were together."

**I don't wanna talk about things we've gone through,  
Though it's hurting me, now it's history.  
I've played all my cards and that's what you've done too.  
Nothing more to say, no more ace to play.**

"True," Rikochet admitted. But now he put down his beads and looked into Buena Girl's eyes. "But if it hadn't happened, we would have had to continue to long for each other at a distance. We don't have to do that now." Buena Girl had to admit he had a point. She returned to the doll she was making.

**The winner takes it all, the loser standing small.  
Beside the victory, that's her destiny.  
I was in your arms, thinking I belonged there  
I figured it made sense, building me a fence,  
Building me a home, thinking I'd be strong there.  
But I was a fool, playing by the rules.**

After many hours of work, they had succeeded in replacing all of the dolls that had been damaged in the Flea's glue attack, as well as a variety of many other beautiful dolls. As Rikochet said good-bye to Buena Girl (with one last kiss) he slipped some corn husks and beads into his pocket. He then ran home and got to work on his little surprise.**  
**

**The gods may throw a dice, their minds as cold as ice.  
And someone way down here, loses someone dear.  
The winner takes it all, the loser has to fall.  
It's simple and it's plain, why should I complain?  
But tell me does she kiss, like I used to kiss you.  
Does it feel the same, when she calls your name?  
Somewhere deep inside you must know I miss you.**

Finally, Saturday arrived. All of the students from the Foremost World-Renouned International School of Lucha gathered in the parking lot of the school to set up for the big fair. Rikochet and Buena Girl got a booth right near the school's entrance - and right next to the ring where the Flea would be wrestling Headmistress. They looked over at the Flea, who was recieving what were supposed to be words of encouragmeant from Dustania. "He's a goner," Rikochet and Buena Girl said in unison.

**  
But what can I say, rules must be obeyed.  
The judges will decide, the likes of me abide.  
Spectators of the show, always staying low.  
The game is on again, a lover or a friend.**

After a period of there being absolutely no one, a few people showed up and began looking through all of the things that were for sale. After more people started coming, the Flea and the Headmistress began their match (much to the crowd's enjoyment). Even Rikochet and Buena Girl were amused. Then 2 girls who were slightly younger then they were came over to their booth. "Oh! Look at these dolls!" said one girl. The girl next to her picky up a doll wearing a black dress. "I think these are cool dolls! What do you think, Gaby?" she said to the first girl. "Oh, they are great!" Gaby replied, smiling. "I'm going to get one, Kuki. Are you?" Kuki nodded, then asked, "How much?" to Buena Girl, since she was nearest.

**  
A big thing or a small, the winner takes it all.  
I don't wanna talk if it makes you feel sad,  
And I understand, you've come to shake my hand.  
I apologize if it makes you feel bad.  
Seeing me so tense, no self-confidence.**

After the two girls wandered off with their new corn husk dolls, Rikochet decided to give Buena Girl the present he had made for her. "Um, Buena Girl?" he started nervously. "Yes?" she asked. "Um, I was..." he started. Then he quickly pulled out a beautiful corn husk doll. It was dressed like Buena Girl. She gasped as she took it. "Rikochet, thank you," she said happily. Rikochet blushed. "I'm glad you like it," he said. She smiled at him and opened her arms for another embrace. Rikochet began to do the same.

"YAI!"

The Flea then flew between them and crashed into the school's wall. "The Flea's...spleen..." he moaned from where he lay.  
Dustania rushed over to tend to him while Rikochet and Buena Girl embraced with a laugh.

**  
But you see,  
The winner takes it all  
The winner takes it all  
So the winner takes it all  
And the loser has to fall  
Throw a dice, cold as ice  
Way down here, someone dear  
Takes it all, has to fall  
Yes it's plain, ...**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DD: HOLY DANG! I'm done! This fic is DONE!

To my reviewers:

Seconteen: You rule!

MuchaLuchaAndMe: Thanks for all of your reviews!

WalkieTalkie: ¡Sí! ¡Mucha Lucha siempre!

Kuki: Alwighty. I posted the chapter. LOL

See ya around!

Diva Divine


End file.
